Deformed: Book 2: Blind
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Sequel to Deformed: Book 1: Wingless. Jackal isn't quite sure about Spectrum, but he'd do anything to protect his friends. Can he keep everyone he knows safe, or will he fail to protect them? Rated T for possible violence
1. Chapter 1

Jackal couldn't quite believe what Spectrum was saying. She seemed to talk in an accent, but it wasn't obvious. Maybe he just didn't trust her because his parents would tell him horror stories from their trips—dragons who would do anything to make you believe you can trust them. It was what worried him the most about them leaving; if they went on separate missions, at separate times, then his father would most likely get killed for many reasons.

But now, following Caldera, Mallow, and Spectrum, he couldn't quite put the NightWing together. Her wings were torn, he could see that much, but some were more like she had been clawed by angry dragons or maybe even scavengers, while other holes seemed like it was because they had been trapped under stones, then when she moved it tore it. He wish he had made his vision spell sharper. Then he could figure out if those were scratched on her scales or parts that he couldn't see because his eye-covering was slightly ripped and tattered.

He remembered what Spectrum called herself—mind-reader and seer. Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't like someone seeing what he was thinking. Maybe he could enchant something to protect Caldera and Mallow, just in case. He saw Mallow so much that she was like a big sister to him—Caldera was starting to also seem like a sister. He didn't want anything to happen to the dragons who actually treated him like someone who could take care of himself—or at least Mallow tried. Jackal walked a little faster so then he was beside Mallow.

"Do you think we can trust her?" He asked.

"There's no way to tell, but if she can read minds then there's no point in trying to run away, either." Mallow replied.

"But she wants us to go the the Kingdom of Sea!" Jackal exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get there, when none of us can pass as on their side of the war? I'm pretty confident the SandWing queens know who's on their side and who's not. And who's not on anyone's side!"

Jackal saw the small change of the shade of Mallow's scales. "We can think of it when we get there." She said. "The bright side of me being a MudWing is that they're trained since birth to fight other dragons."

"You haven't actually fought any dragon since you started watching me." Jackal pointed out. "And the fastest way to the Kingdom of Sea is through the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and the Mud Kingdom. Do you really want to see your brother's face?" Jackal himself had only seen Mallow's brother, Vervain, once. He was bossing around their sister, Alterniflora. While Jackal didn't talk to him, and Mallow refused to answer any questions, he knew that her brother hated her far more than anyone could ever imagine. While her hatred was dulled with sisterly love and restraint, she returned his hatred.

"There has to be another way." Mallow muttered, as if the idea just came to her.

Caldera walked closer to them, to join in their conversation, Jackal guessed. "We could go through the rainforest." She suggested.

"But that would take longer." Jackal argued.

"I'm a little offended that I'm not a part of this conversation." Spectrum said, still walking ahead of them. "It disappoints me that you're not asking my opinion."

"So you could lead us to death?" Jackal snorted. "Nope." He took the lead, walking in front of Spectrum. "We can stop by my house. My parents shouldn't be home for another week or so."

"What if they're home?" Caldera asked.

"Start thinking of a believable lie, then." Jackal said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackal wasn't surprised when he heard his parents voice just outside of the door. He only suggested it in hopes that they would send Spectrum to Thorn, who would then send her back to wherever the NightWings lived or to find her family.

"They're home." Caldera said, a little sadly.

Mallow sighed, then knocked on the door. "It's Mallow."

Jackal's mother was the first head to pop out. She instantly walked outside, wrapped her wings around Jackal, ignoring the other three dragons around him, and guided him inside. She closed the door behind her.

"What were you thinking?" Mother asked. "You leave, and then you only leave a note! 'Dear Mother and Father, if I'm not back before you are, don't worry about me. I'll be back soon. -Jackal.' How in the moons did you even write a letter?"

Jackal broke free from his mother's embrace, and turned back to the door. "Mallow wrote it for me. I asked her to sign it in my name. We didn't go anywhere, just explored the oasis town a little bit. That's it." He lied.

He knew exactly what his parents would say next. Word for word. "Your mother was worried." Father said. "I wasn't; any dragonet of mine can take care of himself."

"Well, we haven't exactly agreed that he's yours." Mother replied coldly. "We didn't become mates until soon before he hatched."

"It's because you refused to!" Father roared.

They wonder why I constantly ask them when they'll be gone, Jackal thought. Mother is the only reason why Father is here, and whenever they go on a mission I know he wishes he could leave. Jackal took his opportunity to take his note from his father's talons and shred it. He opened up the door again, under the cover of his parents yelling about each other and Jackal.

Jackal walked inside, and his parents' screaming could still be heard.

"What just happened?" Mallow asked.

"They'll be done in three, two, one." Jackal looked back to the door on 'one', and his mother's head bopped out.

"..How did you get the door open?" Mother said.

"You didn't close it." Jackal lied again. "Can I please go now? I promise, I'll stay safe."

His mother's gaze drifted to Spectrum, and he smiled inside a little. "How do you know a NightWing?"

"Long story." Caldera replied.

"Well…when will you be back?" Mother asked.

"It shouldn't take more than two weeks." Spectrum said. Jackal mentally face-palmed. Please don't listen to her, Jackal thought. Please, bring her to Thorn. Please. Please. Please!

"You can stay here for a few days, but I'm coming with you." Mother said.

"No!" Jackal screamed. Quickly, he added, "What if Thorn needs you? Or there's an inspection on the town—Burn could be looking for new soldiers. And Father—well, he shouldn't be left alone, should he? You know he only pretends as much as I do, he can't even win a battle against a sheep!" There was a snort from his father after this comment, but Jackal hoped it convinced his mother.

"We'll see." Mother replied. She flicked her tail and walked aside. "There is plenty of room for everyone."

Jackal sighed. He walked inside, and back to pretending he couldn't see. It was a shame he couldn't tell his parents; he just hoped that no one else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackal wished that his mother hadn't insisted on making all four dragons—including himself, Spectrum, Caldera, and Mallow—on sharing his room upstairs. Yes, it was as big as the whole second floor, but they had to sleep in there too. He had showed Caldera were she could sleep, and purposely gave Spectrum the most uncomfortable spot. No one noticed—expect for Spectrum, of course. He really didn't trust that dragon.

"Where were you going, Spectrum?" Mother asked the NightWing. It was just about sunrise the morning after they came. All the dragons were sitting around a small table. Jackal was squished between should-be-bigwings Mallow and his thick-built mother.

"I believe my sister should be on an island, a big one, close to the mainland." Spectrum replied. She nudged aside the scorpion, who's tail had been plucked off so then no one accidentally (or purposely) stabbed themselves with it.

"We think she's trying to get to the Bay of a Thousand Scales." Caldera added.

"You will need me then." Mother muttered. She chuckled. "Unless the war ends two years early." She seemed pleased at her joke.

"I can fight." Mallow protested. "I just need a little practice."

"No, no, I insist." Mother replied.

"We can take care of ourselves." Jackal said. "I can take care of myself."

His mother just shook her head as if he was joking. His father looked like he could care less at this point. His friends looked just as anxious to get moving as he was. And Spectrum looked like she was either plotting a way to escape or figuring out how to kill them all.

Jackal sighed, and tried to get out of the crowed space. Mallow noticed, and moved aside so then he could get out. "Thanks." He said. She nodded in reply.

Jackal walked back upstairs to the bedroom, and he picked up a puzzle that his parents had bought from a traveling sales-dragon. The pieces weren't smooth; they had little bumps and dents in them, which is probably the reason why that got it for him. He could feel the picture instead of seeing it. His parents never questioned how he simply just looked at it and figured out where the pieces went.

He opened the box and started sorting the pieces. When he heard talons clicking on the wood floor, he saw Mallow and Caldera come up the stairs.

"We need to leave." Mallow said. "Tonight, if possible."

"Did something happen?" Jackal asked. He hadn't been gone for long. Nothing bad could've happened, right?

"A knife came up and almost stabbed your father." Caldera explained. "A second before it touched his scales, it dropped. We think that Spectrum might be an animus, too."

"Is Father all right?" Jackal said.

"He's fine." Mallow assured him. "Terrified, but fine."

That was it. Jackal got up and tried to find something—a bracelet, necklace, something you had to get close to put on and off and wouldn't slip off in battle. He found three clip-on bracelets that were a pain to get off, and he picked them up. They used to belong to his mother, but she could never get them off or they would get dirty whenever she did her work, so she was planning on giving them away. Jackal held all the bracelets. "I enchant these three bracelets to make the wearer's thoughts protected from any mind-reader, and any seer's foresight doesn't recognize them if that future involves the seer getting harmed by the wearers." He muttered. After he was sure the spell was cast, he clipped one on himself and gave the other two to Caldera and Mallow.

"We'll leave at midnight." Jackal said. "We can take Spectrum with us, if she stays quiet."

"What about your parents?" Caldera asked.

"Mother can handle herself, and as long as Father stays with her, so can he." Jackal replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Was it sad that Jackal was happy that they decided to leave? While he did hate his parents for never leaving him alone, he did also love them because, technically, they are his parents.

He had been asleep when Mallow shook him a little. "Come on, let's go. Before I get guilty for waking you up." She whispered. Jackal had fallen asleep with his eye-covering on—like he would take it off when Spectrum was roaming around his house—so he could tell by the darkness that it was in the middle of the night. He slowly but surely got out of his little bed, and looked around for the other two.

"Are Caldera and Spectrum already outside?" He asked.

Mallow gently guided him with an outstretched wing, which he didn't need but guessed it was habit. "I told them to go ahead and see if there's another way." Mallow replied.

"What happens if Spectrum decides to attack Caldera while no ones looking?"

"Then I hope the poor thing knows how to fight."

It wasn't the best answer in all of Pyrrhia, but it was an answer. Jackal unlocked the door as quietly as he could, and opened it. The two walked outside into the surprisingly cool desert air. Jackal didn't protest as Mallow guided him. Quite frankly, he was still to asleep to fully be able to concentrate on his surroundings he could see.

It didn't take very long for them to catch up to the other two. They were still in the town, trying to get supplies without waking the sleeping sales-dragon. Caldera paused when she heard Jackal and Mallow, and she turned to them and said, "Help?"

"What are you trying to get?" Mallow asked.

"Tent supplies." Caldera replied.

"We could've brought my parents' stuff." Jackal said. "That way they would think that we walked away to help Spectrum, not be kidnapped."

"Then they would've noticed and feel compelled to find us." Mallow pointed out.

Jackal didn't bother responding. He walked closer to Caldera and easily grabbed a tent-making set. He also grabbed a few sacks to place it and food in. Once he was fully stocked with everything the four would need, he flicked his tail slightly. "Okay, let's go." He said. He looked over at Spectrum. "Do you have any ideas on how we can get through the Mud Kingdom without being noticed?"

"I'll tell you when I do." Spectrum muttered. "But I make no promises."

Jackal grunted, then started walking. He looked back to make sure everyone was following him. Caldera was the closest, then Spectrum, then Mallow was the farthest from him. One of the first good moves you've made in the past week, Jackal thought. He looked ahead of him again. He didn't really like the idea of Spectrum being behind him, but he had to deal with it for now. If she made even one small move, Mallow would be at her neck immediately. That was the good thing about having Mallow as a friend—due to her rough upbringing and dark history, she knows how to snap a dragon's neck or two. Jackal himself knew how to fight, having taught himself once he was able to see a little bit. But he still had precautions, like how he enchanted his tail so then if he stabbed someone that was his friend, then it wouldn't take effect, or if he stabbed someone who did mean him or his friends harm, then it would take effect. He also made it so then the poison took longer than normal to settle in and kill a dragon, since he didn't want to straight up kill someone.

The small group traveled on throughout the night, none of them really speaking much. All of them were lost in thought, if Jackal had to guess. The wind brought a warm draft of air, and as the sun started to rise the quartet stopped.

"Let's set up the tent now, then rest." Jackal suggested. "That way we can start moving again when it gets cooler."

"Sounds good enough to me." Mallow said.

Jackal pulled out the tent set from one of the bigger pouches, and started setting it up. Caldera helped a little bit, or at least tried to, and Mallow and Spectrum silently grunted to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

They rested until it was night again, then continued. Jackal kept on looking over his shoulder to make sure his parents weren't following them. He wouldn't put it past his mother to get so worried that she'd hire an entire search party with her in the lead. He knew that it might get better if he told them of his powers; but he also knew it might get worse. And that it's better if they didn't know.

It was quiet. None of the four dragons spoke. None of them had anything to talk about. Jackal could probably start a conversation if Spectrum wasn't there. He felt like anything he said she would use against him, although so far the NightWing seemed just as mysterious as the rest of her tribe.

"I don't remember the desert looking like this." Spectrum muttered.

"I've learned that it never looks the same way each week." Jackal replied. He was lucky he could see—instead of being completely blind. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on the crazy adventures Mallow would take him on.

"I know that, smarty-dragon." Spectrum retorted. "I was just remarking. I hope my sister is okay."

"I'm sure she is." Caldera said. Jackal honestly thought that Caldera would be more…aggressive, saying that she grew up watching dragons kill each other. Maybe that was just him, though. Stereotypical SkyWing behavior.

"When do you think we'll be at the Mud Kingdom?" Mallow asked. "I need to make sure I'm ready to claw any stupid MudWings' faces off. More specifically, my brother's."

"I can help in a fight, too, you know." Jackal said. "I still have my tail. It won't kill him, but it'll hurt like it's killing him. And we should be there in another day or two."

"That's perfect." Mallow replied. "Vervain treats Flora awfully; she hates me, but not as much as he does. Maybe I can convince her to leave the troop."

"I didn't think MudWings could leave their troops." Caldera said.

"Normally, they can't. They have to wait until all their sibs die. But if you haven't noticed, me and my ex-troop mates aren't exactly normal." Mallow explained. "Besides, under normal circumstances a bigwings wouldn't get kicked out of the troop, either. And the troop wouldn't be forced into battle when they're only two."

"In my opinion, that's the most stupid one." Jackal said. "I mean, I know they hated you but they didn't need to decide to send off your whole troop. And there was only four of you—kill me if you want for me saying this, but soon to be three of you. Less members in a troop and of lower age means under-aged soldiers who aren't strong enough to kill anyone, and if they do then they're scared for life. Then they either die or join the Talons Of Peace."

"Talons Of Peace?" Spectrum echoed.

"It's a 'secret' group of dragons from all seven tribes that oversee the dragonet prophecy." Jackal explained.

"Dragonet prophecy?" Spectrum said. "Moons, what have I missed?"

"Eighteen years of war." Caldera replied. "Which is odd, because you don't look much older than me. How old are you?"

"It depends." Spectrum said. "How long ago was the Scorching?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jackal stopped walking. He looked back at Spectrum.

"Are you telling me that you were born during the Scorching?" Jackal said. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way that someone can stay alive for thousands of years, and look like they're only six! Dragons never stop growing. That creepy NightWing who delivered the dragonet prophecy is proof of that."

"I was born about a thousand years after the Scorching, just as the name was decided." Spectrum replied. "Let me see…I was nearly six…so I'm about over three thousand and six years old. Moons, I hope my sister is okay."

"I'm sorry, but I personally doubt anyone you know is still alive." Jackal said. He continued walking again.

"Can you tell us why you were trapped in that cave?" Mallow asked.

"Like I said earlier, when we find my sister." Spectrum said. "We have to find my sister."

"Why do you want to find your sister so much?" Caldera said. "Mallow is the only one of us three that has siblings, but from what I know, MudWings are also the only ones that pay close attention to their siblings."

"And that's only because MudWings are in troops that consists of their siblings." Mallow added. "In other tribes, a sibling is either just a friend, burden, or enemy. Especially depending on who you are and your status."

"Yes, yes, no one needs a lesson on how siblings and MudWing work." Spectrum replied. "And my sister is my best friend. She's my little sister, smaller than average. Truly pretty black and gray scales with a little bit of dark green here and there, everyone loved her. She promised me she'd be there when I woke up. She never promised something that she couldn't keep."

"I'm pretty sure that no dragon can live for thousands of years, maybe except with animus magic." Jackal muttered. "And I hope you didn't mean to keep you being an animus secret, with that assassination attempt on Father."

"I was giving you the message that we needed to go." Spectrum protested. "I wasn't trying to kill him. Besides, you weren't there. And you're parents annoy you to pieces."

"They might annoy me, but I'd rather have them than not have any." Jackal replied. He looked back at Mallow and Caldera. "Sorry. I know you guys technically don't really have parents."

"I'd rather be alive then know them." Mallow said. "I know my mother wouldn't care. My father would try to hide is in the rainforest, which would only make things worse. Although they're both dead now, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"I always thought that if I had lived with my parents, they wouldn't pay much attention to me anyway." Caldera added. "I've never wished for parents. Just friends."

Jackal looked at her and smiled, and Mallow brushed her wing on Caldera's head.

"Well, you have that much." Spectrum muttered. "Can we please continue walking in silence? I liked that much better."

"You're the one who started the conversation." Mallow pointed out.

Spectrum just grunted.

Jackal looked ahead of him again, to the sun rising and the Mud Kingdom coming into few. "Let's rest. With any luck, we can get through the Mud Kingdom without Vervain noticing us."

"My brother can never stop trying to find me." Mallow replied. "Just stay close, and look as deadly as possible. If he thinks that we're easy prey, he'll attack. But Flora might be able to convince him to walk away if we seem dangerous."

Jackal nodded. If needed, he can use his tail. Surely Spectrum should know how to fight, and Caldera…well, hopefully she can run if anything goes wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

They reached the Mud Kingdom that next night. Jackal kept an eye out for Vervain or Alterniflora, or at least tried to spot them. It was hard, though; he couldn't tell any MudWings apart by color, just size, which made it more difficult because the youngest of a troop of eight-year-olds could look the same as the oldest of a troop of six-year-olds. Hopefully, though, he would be able to spot some differences with the way their scales are.

Jackal hoped that they could just make a detour back to Mallow's little home, rest there, readjust to not-traveling-in-the-desert sleeping habits, then start traveling again.

But no one said it was easy. There where only two MudWings still up this late at night.

While they were walking, Mallow had taken the lead, leaving Spectrum at the rear and Jackal and Caldera in between. Mallow's scales shifted shades, meaning that they changed another color. She readjusted her posture, standing taller, and spread out her wings so then they covered Jackal and Caldera from sight.

The male MudWing was the first to notice. Jackal knew that was Vervain, from what he knew. The other dragon was Alterniflora (who everyone just called Flora).

"Those are your siblings, Mallow?" Caldera asked.

"The one and only Jerk-vain and Flora." Mallow replied. Jackal noticed how she mockingly said Vervain's name, but didn't show the same hate for Flora. It somewhat made sense; while none of her siblings liked her, Vervain was the one who kicked her out.

Vervain came closer to them. "Rose Mallow. Brought an entourage?" He said.

"Go claw your throat out Vervain, we're just passing through." Mallow growled.

"Let me see…who did you bring?" Vervain asked. He started flying, and circled the group of a few times. When he landed, he said, "A NightWing, a blind SandWing, and a wingless SkyWing. Interesting." He walked closer, and opened his jaw. Jackal watched as an acid-like venom shot out, directly at Mallow's feet. As Vervain closed his mouth, Jackal tried to get closer, so help Mallow if she needed it. But she was older than him and much bigger, too. He couldn't get past.

Flora started walking towards them as well. Claw marks were visible everywhere on her—neck, wings, legs, face—and there was even a spot close to the end of her tail that looked like her scales had been burned. "I should've known you'd come back, Mallow." She looked at Jackal and Caldera, but didn't pay attention to Spectrum. "Are these the dragonets you disappear for? They're hardly worthy of a bed to sleep in, much less of kindness. Dragons aren't naturally caring."

"MudWings aren't naturally cruel to their siblings." Mallow spat back. "And before you say it, don't blame me for my useless RainWing heritage because you have it to. Blame Father and Mother." She started walking again, making sure that Jackal and Caldera were following. "Come on, guys. They can attack if they have no heart."

Jackal was surprised that Vervain nor Flora even moved. They just glared, watching them. Once they were out of earshot, Jackal spoke. "Why didn't they attack? From what I know, it's a common rule to attack the weak."

"No matter what they say, Vervain actually fights with a sort of honor." Mallow replied. "And Flora won't attack anyone that's younger than her."

"What kind of honor does an aggressive bigwings follow?" Jackal asked.

"The kind that means that he still misses him." Mallow said quietly. "Poor Frute."

Frutescens, Jackal thought. Frute was Frutescens's nickname. And he was Mallow's dead brother. He rarely heard her say his name. He brushed his wing with hers as support, and she smiled slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

They went to Mallow's mound of mud and dirt as soon and quickly as they could. Mallow assured Jackal, who believed that Vervain would just attack them while they're sleeping, that they would be safe since it was closer to the rainforest.

Not a lot of dragons came by. While the Rainforest Kingdom was still a ways away, it was visible in the distance. Jackal thought he saw flashes of movements every now and then, which he guessed was RainWings playing.

Not for the first time, he wished that he could see colors. He had always wondered if he should've tried to enchant something to make him see everything a normal dragon would. But then he felt like even with soul protection, who's to say he still won't end up like other animus dragons? And he would also have to explain to his parents. That would be the worst thing that could happen.

The sun was rising as the group settled into the mound. Jackal helped Mallow made the mound bigger.

Jackal took off the fabric covering his eyes, taking away the sights he had grown familiar too. He handed the fabric to the dragon beside him, which he guessed was Mallow. "Stand back, I'm going to try to dry the mud a little bit with my fire." He warned. There was a sound of talons backing away, and Jackal let out a gentle stream of fire. Carefully, he tried to let the fire touch every inch of wet mud underneath the mound. When he thought it was enough, he slowed the flame to a stop and held out his talon. He felt a smooth piece of fabric around his head as a dragon tied it on for him. Once it was on and over his eyes, he tuned around to see Caldera standing beside him.

He held back any retort about how he could've done it himself. He walked over to the mound of mud, and tapped the ground below it. "Yeah, this is fine." He said. "Who'd like to squeeze in first?"

"I can." Caldera volunteered. She walked past Jackal and squeezed in. There was plenty more room for the other three, but she was the youngest and thus smallest. Mallow was the biggest, and fit into the mound next. Then Spectrum rolled her eyes and muttered, but she got under the mound as well. Jackal was the last one in, and out of the four of them probably the second smallest.

The group huddled together, slightly uncomfortable and tired.

Jackal tried his best to sleep, but it didn't seem to come. Instead, he worried about his parents. With him gone, his mother would refuse to stop searching. Hopefully she wouldn't think to look in the Mud Kingdom. Or the Kingdom of Sea.

Trapped in worried thoughts, Jackal tried to think of something else. He couldn't truly find any subject that wouldn't make him mad or upset, though. There were his parents—worried and overprotective—his friends—possibly in danger but kind—and his journey—following Spectrum into SeaWing territory and thus making them basically begging to be captured or killed. There wasn't a lot of things Jackal could look forward to—based on what he knew of the war, in another two years when it's over he'll most likely be dead because by then, at least one of his parents would find out that he was an animus, even if he was really careful, and he didn't really want to be killed by SeaWings either. They may not be the most deadly tribe, they weren't the least deadly tribe, either.

Jackal hoped that maybe all of the SeaWings were underwater. That no one would be there to stop them from looking for Spectrum's sister, so then they could drop Spectrum off somewhere in the desert (maybe in a town that the Outclaws oversee), then go about their normal lives. Although Jackal did enjoy the thrill of doing something other than sitting around his house, something about Spectrum tinted that feeling. He wasn't sure how, though.

While still pondering, Jackal ended up falling into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackal woke up only a few hours later, when the sun as still up. He felt exhausted, but instead of falling back to sleep he decided he could try to get some food for the others.

He wasn't very skilled at hunting. Not only would the tactics be different in marshes as opposed to the desert, but he couldn't hunt while anyone was around because he didn't want them to know he could see. He guessed that as long as he kept in the shadows and didn't go too close to the other MudWings, he should be fine.

There'd be better prey near the rainforest anyway.

He tried his best to catch at least one rabbit for all of them. He came up one rabbit short, though—he decided that Spectrum could catch her own food if she was hungry.

He walked back to Mallow's mud mound, proud of his—although small—catch. When he went back, Caldera was up and roaming around a little bit. From the slight movements that Mallow was making, Jackal guessed that she was awake too. Spectrum was the only one that seemed truly asleep.

"I caught us some food." Jackal announced.

Caldera stopped walking and looked at Jackal, smiling. "Thanks! But…there's only three." She said.

"Spectrum can catch her own." Jackal replied. Or starve to death, he thought. He walked over and dropped one of the rabbits in front of Caldera, then he walked over to Mallow and did the same. The smell seemed to make her decide she wanted to wake up, because her eyes opened and she sat up a bit straighter.

"You caught this?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jackal said.

"There's barely any claw marks. Just the killing hit." Mallow remarked. "Good job."

Jackal beamed inwardly, but smiled visibly. He flicked his tail and settled beside Mallow to eat his own rabbit.

…

They finished eating shortly, and after a short debate they decided they should continue going.

"Who's going to wake up Spectrum?" Caldera asked. "She might bite."

Jackal wasn't sure if this was a literal statement or a poor attempt at a joke, but it seemed like no one wanted to wake up the still-sleeping NightWing.

"I can." Jackal offered. When no one protested, he stood up and walked over to Spectrum. He showed no signs of lightness when he poked her. When she didn't move, he poked her again. For a second, he thought she might be dead, and an odd surge of joy came from the thought. But Spectrum moved after the third poke.

"Stop that." Spectrum growled. She slashed at Jackal, tearing a small section of the fabric over his eyes. "I'm not a cow."

"Really? 'Coz you look like one, sleeping like that." Jackal joked.

"Shut. Your stupid. SandWing. Mouth." Spectrum said. "Or so help me, I swear I'll kill you."

Jackal just walked back over to Caldera and Mallow, and waited for Spectrum to get up.

"We decided to start heading back now." Mallow explained.

Jackal suddenly remembered something. "Uh, guys… I just remembered something." He said.

"Is it important?" Caldera asked.

"If we're going somewhere close to the Bay of a Thousand Scales, then we might be heading straight into a scavenger den." Jackal replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Spectrum seemed to freeze at the word "scavenger." Jackal didn't blame her; if she lived closer to the Scorching, then they would've been feared.

"Is there a way around it?" Caldera asked.

"We can go closer to the sea on either side, but I think that it's a commonly used battleground." Jackal replied. "It's a large area, but the scavenger den isn't that large. The only problem is the part where the Bay of a Thousand Scales and the Mud Kingdom connect. Since technically the Bay of a Thousand Scales is SeaWing territory, there's also a good battleground there and guards. It depends on how far we need to go."

"Would it be any better if we flew around or over it?" Mallow suggested. "Caldera won't be able to come, and from the looks of it neither can Spectrum, but we can at least scope out the area."

"I've never had much practice flying though." Jackal said. "You know, trying to keep the fact that I can see a little bit a secret? I was either followed by my parents or you, so there wasn't much chances to fly."

"What if miss hybrid goes and acts as bait?" Spectrum said. "Lure away the scavengers. Can't guarantee or safety or life, though."

"Scavengers aren't deadly creatures anymore." Caldera pointed out. "They might be able to kill a dragon or two, but not a whole tribe of them."

"And to you, I'm not a hybrid." Mallow growled.

"We need to get going." Jackal said. "Maybe we can sneak past the scavenger den at night? Or try the battlegrounds? Either way, we'll have a better chance at getting by without injury at night."

"I agree," Spectrum said. "Although all of you are crazy in your own way, I need to find my sister. She should be on the closest island to the mainland. Will that be a problem?"

"A little late to be asking that question." Jackal muttered. No one seemed to hear him, which was fine by him.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Mallow said. "Spectrum, if you want to eat, catch something on the way. Caldera, Jackal, stay close. Just in case."

Caldera nodded, and Jackal silently followed Mallow. They started walking in silence.

…

Jackal realized that it was easier to get past the scavenger den then what he thought it would. It was late into the night, and although poor Caldera could hardly stay awake, the group continued. As they got closer to wherever Spectrum wanted to be, she started walking faster. Soon they would get to the biggest and closest island, then Jackal can finally go home back to his worried mother and continue on with his life. While he was a little disappointed that this seemed to be closing to an end, he hoped that after a while there'd be more adventures. Maybe he was just thinking positively; like he had said earlier, there was a low chance that he would live for another two years if the war continued.

At least he could spend that time having the best time of his life, though. Even if it did come with a pesky Spectrum to ruin everything.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a silent walk until they finally reached an area where the land finally stopped for a little bit before reaching over to an island. Spectrum was the first to cross, eager and quick. Jackal helped nudge Caldera on, the small dragonet barely standing up by now.

"We can rest as soon as we get to the island." Jackal said. "It's too late to stop now."

With Mallow helping, the two managed to nudge Caldera over the small stream of water.

Spectrum stood in front of them. Jackal walked so then he could see what she was looking at. Just in front of her talons sat a stone with something scribbled on it.

Mallow moved to the other side of Spectrum. "Here lies Rainbow, forever a burden and curse." Mallow read. "Well, that's much better than what Vervain put on Frute's grave."

"She said she'd be here when I woke up." Spectrum said. "She promised me she'd be here. She'd never make a promise she couldn't keep. I was going to do this by her side…but all I have is this grave and a broken heart." With venom in her eyes that rivaled her previous sadness, she turned to Mallow and Jackal. Jackal noticed that Caldera had already fallen asleep. "I guess you want to know why I was trapped in that cave."

"That was the deal." Mallow said.

"Well, then." Spectrum replied. "Long ago, there was a dragonet who played with her sister in harmless fun. One day the adults saw something involving the dragonet. A dark future with no possible way to avoid it. The next night, the dragonet was trapped. The last words she heard were her sister's; I'll be there when you wake up, she said. It was a promise, as empty as the cave the dragonet as trapped in. That dragonet is me.

"The adults thought that the only way to protect the world from me was to trap me, with no air, no water, no weapons or anything to defend myself with. They left me to die because they didn't have the hearts to murder me themselves. They put me to sleep, tricking me into doing it with my own animus magic. They left a prophecy beside my form, thinking that I would be dead by the time I woke up. But I didn't die. The made me use my own magic! They didn't think that I would make myself wake up. You're just the unlucky dragonets who did it. I guess I should thank you for that." Spectrum finished. "Don't think that you'll be safe forever; I will destroy Pyrrhia one day or another. Remember that. This isn't over!" Suddenly, her wings began to stitch together to something that would actually fly. Every cut and bruise she had earned in the cave disappeared. Jackal watched in a mix of horror and awe as Spectrum grew in size as well. About twice the size of Mallow. Jackal shivered. Spectrum laughed bitterly. "I will avenge whoever murdered my sister. I will take down Pyrrhia and put it under my reign!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe no one murdered your sister?" Mallow asked. Spectrum seemed to pause, then glared at the hybrid.

"What?" Spectrum growled.

"There's a good chance that no one killed your sister. She could've died naturally. Old age can creep up on a dragon." Mallow replied. Jackal couldn't believe that Mallow was the one saying this; the dragon who had who own brother killed in battle. "Revenge is just something to waste your time on. It's not needed—sometimes it won't even make you feel better in the end."

"If you're trying to get me to pity you, you're doing a horrible job." Spectrum said. "I know all of your secrets! And I will expose them one by one if I need to. Every single minute that I stand here alive while my sister is dead is a waste of time. I'll come back for you; don't think you can hide!" And with that, Spectrum took off.

Jackal looked back at Caldera. "We should probably sleep, too." He said.

"Yeah." Mallow said. She walked over to Caldera, and sat down. Jackal sat beside her, and fell asleep beneath the clear night sky.

To be continued in Book 3


End file.
